


Chocolate Makes Everything Better

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Kara can speak more than one language, too much chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Lena can handle pretty much everything thrown at her - except her debilitating cramps.  She attempts to cancel dinner plans with Kara, who insists on helping distract her friend - but is also utterly unprepared with how smitten she is by low-key, house-pants-and-oversized-sweatshirt-wearing, frumpy and miserable Lena Luthor.





	Chocolate Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/gifts).



> Yo! So the full prompt was: Lena can handle pretty much everything thrown at her - except her debilitating cramps. She attempts to cancel dinner plans with Kara, who insists on helping distract her friend - but is also utterly unprepared with how smitten she is by low-key, house-pants-and-oversized-sweatshirt-wearing, frumpy and miserable Lena Luthor. Kara realizes for the first time she has a giant crush on her friend - even when whiney and cranky - and it hits her like a ton of bricks.

Kara knocked on the window of Maggie’s police cruiser. Maggie let out a yelp while jumping into the roof of her car with a thud. “Kara!?” Twitching she got out of the car. “Jesus, give a little warning next time Little Danvers.” 

“Sorry.” She bit her lip nervously. “I need your help and Alex isn’t any help. But you’re a human woman. I can’t ask Cat and Eliza is in her lab and turned off her phone so that just leaves you and I’ll bring you coffee at your break for the next week.” 

“Woah, slow down there.” Maggie closed the patrol unit’s door as she ran a hand through her hair. She glared as her partner lowered the window so he could listen in. Rolling her eyes Maggie focused on her. “What do you need know about?” 

“Menstruation.” Kara cringed slightly at how loudly she’d blurted that out. 

Maggie raised her brows. “And Alex can’t help you with this?” 

“She just runs a lot and takes a few aspirin.” She sighed in relief, as she realized this mean Maggie would probably help her. 

“Wait, that explains so much.” Maggie shook her head. “It’s people like your sister who’d survive the apocalypse. Now why do you want to know about menstruation? Wouldn’t you know about it?” 

Kara flushed. “Um I don’t have them? Alien?” 

“You and your sister are so lucky you don’t even know.” She rested her hands on her hips. “So what do you want to know about it?” 

“Lena canceled dinner because she took a sick day. She said she’d be better in two days and that this happened every month. I assumed menstruation... or Jess told me after I tried to get information out of her for an hour. But she won’t stop working even if she knows an assassin is waiting for her! So she has to be really sick. Is there anything that will help other than running?” Kara pushed her glasses frames up. Lena had texted instead of calling which had the alarms blaring in her head without even bothering with the contents of the messages. 

Maggie’s lips quirked up. “Ah, chocolate, tea, heating pads and comfy blankets. Comfort food helps sometimes too. I’m sure having you there to support her would mean a lot.” 

“Just that?” She rocked forward onto her toes. 

“Yup.” Leaning against the side of the car, Maggie smiled fondly. “Go take care of Little Luthor before you combust from worry.” 

Kara darted forward hugging Maggie. “Thank you!” She was gone before Maggie could even respond. 

////

Kara didn’t bother changing out of her suit as she started to fill a basket with pastries and chocolate at the small french shop. Ignoring the stunned and confused looks on the patron's faces, as well as the cell phones being pulled out. Who cared about photos when Lena was in pain? Zooming to the counter she set her basket down and pulled out her visa from her boot compartment. She really needed to thank Alex for the Supergirl government issue visa. “Bonjour!” 

The pimply cashier stared at her in awe. “Est-ce tout? Ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps?” 

“Non, juste ça s'il vous plaît.” She pushed her visa over. 

The cashier quickly bagged her selection of comfort pastries and chocolate. Including the solid four pound brick of chocolate. “Votre total est de soixante-huit euros mademoisel.” 

////

Kara grabbed a heating pad from the DEO medical drawer. Pulling out a third one she stuffed it into her second bag of supplies. With a slight pause she considered the shelf of medications. Grabbing one of each type of pain killer she dumped them all into the bag, Lena would know which one was best for her. 

She heard Alex’s heart beat approaching from down the hall. She zipped out of the medical bay with her prizes before flying for Portland. They had the best donut shop in the galaxy and she was going to get Lena the best.Then a quick stop by Noonan's for hot cocoa and she’d be able to help Lena feel better. 

////

Lena was too miserable to bother with checking who was at the door before opening it. If Lex loved her at all, it would be an assassin to put her out of her misery. Using one hand to push her unbrushed hair out of her face she opened the door and blinked. “....Kara?” 

“I came as soon as I could.” She yanked her into a warm and impossibly tight hug. “I’m so sorry you feel bad. I brought supplies!” 

“Supplies?” She didn’t even manage to hug back before Kara was bustling into her apartment with an arm load of bags….how had she gotten those bags? There had been no bags when she’d been being hugged? What was happening? 

Kara didn’t seem aware of her confusion as she began to empty out bags of things onto her counter. Slowly Lena closed her door and shuffled over to her kitchen and stared in awe at the piles of things being dumped on her counters. “Is that...a brick of chocolate?” 

“Maggie said chocolate would make you feel better.” Kara beamed at her while handing her a large hot beanbag. “Now go sit down and get comfy. I’ll put on a disney movie and bring you some hot tea and a selection of chocolate. Or maybe just hot chocolate to start with?” 

Lena gaped in surprise and general confusion at her friend. Her spine felt like it was being twisted though, so she accepted the hot bag and curled up on her couch wrapping it around herself. She sighed at the sensation of the heat soaking into her cramping mid-section and closed her eyes. 

There was a clatter as Kara set down a tray of goodies on the table while picking up the tv remote. “So I was thinking about what movie would make you feel better and I thought, who doesn’t like Disney’s Robin Hood? I mean the animals, and it just makes me feel warm and fuzzy when I watch it.” 

“This is all very sweet.” She bit the inside of her cheek as she carefully considered her next words. “But you really didn’t have to do any of this. I doubt I’ll be very good company.” 

Kara settled down wrapping her arms around her while forcing a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream into her hands. “And I’m here to keep you company.”

“Thank you.” Lena sipped at her hot chocolate, for something to do as the film started. It was...nice. Kara was snuggling her! The heat was helping and really was it ever worth trying to understand exactly how Kara’s brain worked? She had too much kindness and perkiness packed into a single human for anyone to properly comprehend her. 

“Do you need pain medication? I got all of the pain meds I could find since I wasn’t sure what type you’d want. Should I go get them for you?” Kara shifted looking at her like an eager and slightly concerned puppy. 

She leaned into her friend’s touch. “I already took midol. No new pain meds for a few hours.” 

////

Kara rubbed circles against Lena’s shoulder as the credits rolled. She smiled as she heard the gentle thumping of Lena’s heart as she slept against her. Her friend was drooling slightly against her shoulder. Kara breathed in her scent and closed her eyes. She never wanted to move. It was comfy and warm. Actually...she carefully pulled the front heating pad out from under the fuzzy blanket. 

Side checking that Lena was still asleep she used her eyes to heat up the bag. Heat vision was a surprisingly useful power, no need for a microwave. Slipping the now hot bag back under the blanket she pulled Lena closer as she shifted in her sleep. Closing her eyes again she drifted off to sleep assured Lena was safe. 

////

Kara woke up and missed the heat of Lena next to her. She could hear Lena in the kitchen though. Straightening up she looked over to the kitchen and it felt like the air was knocked out of her. 

Sitting on the counter, Lena was nibbling on the brick of chocolate. There was chocolate smeared on one cheek and her fingers were sticky with it. She’d rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt, hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and was completely and utterly beautiful. “Morning sleepy head.” 

“Uh….” Oh she was beautiful and Kara felt her mouth drying as she gaped. This was that ‘pow’ moment wasn’t it? Kara pushed up her glasses nervously as she realized that this wasn’t a new feeling, it felt familiar. Her heart raced as her mind flew back through other moments that had given her a similar if slightly less intense feeling; Lena laughing at girl’s night with her nose scrunched up in amusement, the way Lena bit at the end of pens when she thought no one was looking, her laugh when she ducked her head with a pleased flush, that half second before Lena melted into her when they hugged. She was in love with her. Oh she was in so much trouble.

Lena laughed at her expression, eyes bright. “Do you want some of this chocolate?” 

“Ah, yes. I would love chocolate. Chocolate is delicious and chocolaty, it's bliss in a dark sweet loveliness.” She scrambled for words. “But you like chocolate? Is it helping? Maggie said it would help and Alex was useless. She just runs when she has cramps which is apparently good if the apocalypse happens? I’m not sure but Maggie was muttering about zombie killing and ridiculous agents after I asked her. What would running when you have cramps have to do with zombies? I don’t like zombies they’re disgusting and can you imagine what they’d smell like?” 

“Kara.” Lena’s face was soft and amused, her lips pulled up to one side. “Just come over here and help me with this.” 

Getting up Kara padded over and hopped up on the counter besides Lena. “Did you find the pain relievers?” 

“Oh I found them.” Her friend picked up a tumbler of scotch and raised her glass to her before taking a long pull. “I have so many questions about how you managed to get enough medication to make a drug dealer faint. Vicodin? Morphine? Codeine? You’re going to be in so much trouble when they find out you grabbed those.” 

She panicked, “They’re no good?” 

“They’re better than good. I used my midol, it was sweet of you to grab them though.” Lena reached out and patted her arm. 

It practically burned where she touched her; Kara let out a slight squeak. “I just wanted to help.” 

“You did.” Lena passed her a box of truffles. “So the news was on when I woke up, it must of come on after the movie.” 

She stuffed a truffle into her mouth, after all it was chocolate. “Anything interesting on?” 

“As a matter of fact there was.” Lena looked at her a smirk taking over her face. “Supergirl was in France earlier today buying some chocolate at a little shop. Some kids videoed it. Interesting selection of things she picked up.” She raised a brow at her. 

“Oh?” Her voice sounded strangled even to her own ears. 

Shaking her head Lena leaned over and hugged her somewhat awkwardly due to the angle. “Thank you for caring.” She murmured softly into her ear. “Supergirl.” 

Kara felt her face turning as red as her cape, hugging her friend back she started talking. “You’re not mad? Because you don’t seem mad. I wanted to tell you but it was all just so complicated and I liked how you just saw me.” She cocked her head to the side as she pulled back from the hug. “Oh...the weird fluttery sensation when I tried to tell you was because I liked you. That makes more sense.” 

“You like me?” Lena’s whole face was warm and bright. She threaded their fingers together. “I’m disgusting right now.” 

“No you’re not! You’re perfect.” Kara huffed in annoyance, no one got to talk about her friend that way. “I think you look gorgeous.” 

Leaning in Lena’s eyes teared up. “How are you even real?” She whispered before pressing a warm kiss to her cheek.


End file.
